


show me your love

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Summer, tbh just donghyuck being really soft and mark being really soft for donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: donghyuck's boyfriend from canada loves him with flowers in his hair and stars in his eyes.





	show me your love

**Author's Note:**

> man im really just reeling out these fics arent i lol i wanna get out but this is my favourite fic ive ever written and i finished this in like thirty minutes so

having a boyfriend is nothing special, but donghyuck loves talking about his anyways. "he's from canada," he always tells his friends, or even strangers asking about his phone wallpaper. "he lives in korea now, of course. he goes to seoul university!"

 

after he says that, people usually ask about him more. they ask about how he has a boyfriend a year older than him. they ask about how he's from canada. they ask about how donghyuck talks to him, especially since donghyuck lives pretty much stranded, in jeju. at that point in time, donghyuck usually gets off the bus. or train. or wherever.

 

donghyuck is lucky that mark can keep a conversation going. he's sure that their online dates wouldn't be half as fun- and maybe donghyuck would have left him by now, if their relationship were as boring as other's. donghyuck is always asking questions, and mark is always answering questions.

 

(mark adores donghyuck. a lot. and he tells him many, many times, until the only thing in donghyuck's mind when he's about to fall asleep is donghyuck's name rolling off of mark's tongue with a one, two, a tap on the inside and then he's dreaming of summer.)

 

 

 

mark's parents are rich, but mark doesn't like that word,  so mark doesn't call himself rich, but mark doesn't like lying, so mark settles for wealthy. donghyuck says rich instead because it's shorter and faster.

 

donghyuck is sure that overseas shipping from seoul to jeju can't possibly be cheap, but mark manages it anyways. he sends donghyuck things every week- sometimes it's a mug from the university's souvenir shop, other times it's a sweater. donghyuck thinks he likes most when, instead of a large brown box, he gets a slim envelope bulging with words bleeding through paper. mark doesn't like writing, but he likes writing to donghyuck.

 

the corner of his table is where he keeps every letter mark has given him. it's nothing more than an on-table bookshelf, but it's flowing with letters and heart stickers and old tape peeling off of the edges. donghyuck loves it so, so much.

 

in summer, mark will ship himself over- which sounds weird. really, it's just mark flying to jeju, or sometimes donghyuck flying to seoul. donghyuck's parents prefer the former because they absolutely love mark like a second child. mark's parents still live in vancouver.

 

before, donghyuck asked about mark's living conditions. "my parents send me money so i can keep an apartment," he had said sheepishly. "it's embarrassing."

 

mark had lived with his brother taeyong before he had graduated. after that, the two had their own flats, but mark still slept over at taeyong's a lot. one time in the summer, mark took donghyuck by the hand and brought him to taeyong's.

 

donghyuck remembers that. he remembers meeting not only taeyong but also taeyong's boyfriend, dongyoung. there was johnny, or jerry, or some other american name. there was yoonoh. there was ten ch- whatever. mostly, there was mark.

 

other than that, donghyuck likes taeyong.

 

this year, mark is coming over to jeju. donghyuck sits in the airport, cold coffee in one hand and phone in the other. which had died about an hour ago.

 

or maybe it's not an hour, maybe it's half of one, or maybe it's only a few minutes. it doesn't  matter because mark is there with his suitcase and stupid yellow beanie and donghyuck thinks that _this is love._

 

"i missed you," donghyuck says when he's buried his face in mark's hoodie, "so much."

 

mark pulls his face away and kisses him. donghyuck drops his cold coffee. "i missed you too," mark says, and oh, how donghyuck wants to hear him say angel in that voice over and over again.

 

 

 

the next day, mark wants to do nothing but hold donghyuck but donghyuck has other plans. "i want to go to the book store," he says.

 

the book store doesn't just mean going to the book store. it means planning and choosing an outfit carefully, it means putting donghyuck's polaroid in a bag in a bag in a bag, it means mark has to make sure his hands are warm.

 

donghyuck goes outside with his glasses and his flannel around his waist and mark's stupid yellow beanie (that's ugly on donghyuck but he doesn't care) and mark's hand in his. mark goes outside with dreams and sparkles in his eyes.

 

the bookstore is only a few blocks down, but it's hidden in a smaller alley, crushed between the coffee shops and vintage clothing stores. donghyuck loves seeing the old _used books_ sign above his head, the creaking wood floor under his feet. the entire room smells like pages, the store doesn't have a coffee shop inside of it, the bookshelves are cheap, the lights flutter every few seconds, but to donghyuck it's only something amazing and wonderful and pure and to mark, donghyuck is something amazing and wonderful and pure.

 

"read me this!" donghyuck says, when he's flipping through the pages of an old poetry book. it's in english.

 

mark takes the book. "okay," he says, and in that _okay_ donghyuck hears an _anything for you. i love you._ and he swoons at the way mark clears his throat for him.

 

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_

_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_

_i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing,my darling)_

_i fear_

_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_

_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_

_higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_

and then donghyuck grasps his hands and kisses him on the lips. he buys the book.

 

 

 

mark takes a polaroid picture of donghyuck when he's drawing.

 

"hand it over," donghyuck says from his chair. he spins his chair around but he can't quite look off of his drawing because he's not quite done, but he can kick wildly. mark holds the picture out of reach. "i look ugly today."

 

"no you don't," mark replies. he shows donghyuck the picture, which is a side profile. donghyuck crinkles his nose. "you look cute."

 

donghyuck rolls his eyes. "give. or i'll punch you."

 

mark doesn't give, and donghyuck doesn't punch him (except with a pillow to his stomach).

 

 

 

he finishes the drawing and shows mark, who turns his head like a puppy. "it's you," donghyuck says. "can't you tell from the eyebrows?"

 

"that's too pretty to be me."

 

it's half past two in the afternoon. "maybe you're pretty." then, they go out for coffee.

 

 

 

"guys, guys! meet mark!" donghyuck shouts when he's running to where he and his friends have gathered. renjun, jeno, and jaemin are all his age, but renjun brings his little brother chenle around too much and chenle brings his boyfriend jisung around too much. they all know mark- they know of him, not him, at least.

 

renjun is generally the nicest out of them six so of course he introduces himself first. "i'm huang renjun. donghyuck talks a lot about you, you know." mark smiles and nods and introduces himself again as well. when nobody talks for a few seconds, renjun continues. "over there with the stupid smile is jeno, and over there with the stupid hair is jaemin." the two of them consecutively chase renjun around the swingset.

 

chenle and jisung only have time to say hi before a car pulls up and the two of them climb in. "chenle is going to jisung's dance practice," renjun explains. the car belongs to his older brother, sicheng.

 

when they've all left again, a few hours later, mark asks the questions. "are renjun and jeno dating? or jaemin and renjun, or jeno and jae-"

 

"it's complicated." donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows if it's not quite clear. "renjun has a lot of family here, so the two of them would have to deal with a lot. i think they're managing well, though."

 

a lot of family means his younger brother, older brother, cousin (kun, who donghyuck has really only seen a few times but loves anyways), older brother's boyfriend (yuta. donghyuck only likes yuta when he's sleeping), cousin's boyfriends, mother, father, older brother's best friend, cousin's best friend, older brother's boyfriend's cats, and probably a second or third removed cousin somewhere in there too. mark is almost asleep when donghyuck has finished talking about his friends as a whole.

 

"let's get you to bed, loser," donghyuck says, and that night, they're too tired to change clothes, so donghyuck sleeps with mark's shirt and mark sleeps with donghyuck's head tucked under his chin.

 

 

 

summer passes too quickly, but it's okay, because donghyuck is heading to seoul university himself. "i'll see you in a few weeks," mark says to him, and he gives him a wildflower that's pretty enough to wear.

 

 

 

mark picks donghyuck up from the airport and brings him into his apartment. donghyuck doesn't know his schedules yet but he doesn't really care. mark still sleeps with his ugly plaid blanket, and donghyuck laughs until mark pulls out donghyuck's stuffed bear.

 

 

 

nights in seoul are nice. mark's apartment has a balcony so donghyuck walks outside with a tee and shorts on and looks at the stars, and the buildings below him that still glitter. mark hugs him from behind. "what do you think?" he asks.

 

donghyuck says nothing. instead, he leans back and steals all the warmth from mark's body, though mark would say donghyuck has stolen the air out of his lungs, especially when he 'looks elysian like this.'

 

"i don't really know what that means," donghyuck says. "it sounds pretty, though."

 

"you're pretty, though," mark says. "you light up the entire city. god, you make me the happiest person in the world."

 

and donghyuck melts into his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> donghyuck is a work of art and mark agrees: an essay  
> /poem: i carry your heart with me(i carry it in by e. e. cummings/  
> stan a king


End file.
